primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.3
Short Summary A mysterious group come through an anomaly in a theatre, unknowingly followed by deadly tree creatures. As they attempt to escape, Matt inadvertently brings one of the group – Emily - back against her will. She promises to help him find the creature, in return for going back through the anomaly. In a frantic chase through the city, they track the creature down, only to discover the anomaly has closed, leaving Emily stranded. Full Summary A group of mysterious strangers hide near an anomaly in a theatre. Ethan and Emily have bought gravely ill Charlotte to the 21st century to look for medicine. But he’s too late, and Charlotte dies. Emily and Ethan are forced to flee as the ARC team investigate an anomaly. Emily escapes through the anomaly and Matt gives chase, assuming she’s about to be stranded in a different time. Matt eventually catches her when she gets knocked out by an attack from an arboreal dinosaur. With no clue as to Emily’s identity, Matt takes her to hospital. The ARC team lock the anomaly, but what they don’t realise is that two arboreal dinosaurs have come through and are still loose and in the present. Back at the ARC, Connor has impressed Philip with his scientific know-how. Connor is obviously star struck by Philip’s charisma. Emily escapes from hospital and Matt learns the truth about her – she’s not from this place or time. They realise a creature is loose and Emily agrees to help on condition Matt will let her back through the anomaly. Matt agrees. Whilst they track the creature through the high rise buildings of the city, Abby and Becker discover another creature is still at large in the theatre. They go head to head with their beast in the theatre’s foyer and eventually trap him and put him back through the anomaly. Meanwhile, Emily and Matt are forced to confront the creature on the roof of the tallest building in the city. As they attempt to capture it, Matt is cornered by the creature, leaving Emily to save his life. With both creatures taken care of and the anomaly closed, Matt realises he can’t take Emily back to the ARC – they’ll only start asking questions. After enlisting the help of a reluctant Abby, he promises her he’ll help her get back when the next anomaly opens. Until then she’ll stay secretly at his flat. Little do they know they’re being watched from the shadows by Ethan, now intent on revenge; he blames Emily for the death of his beloved Charlotte. Cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jonathan Byrne as Ethan Dobrowski *? as Charlotte Trivia *In the episode, as Philip Burton uses the last of the air in the room, he starts to tell Connor about Project New Dawn, but is only able to tell Connor the title before fainting. Later, when Connor asks Phillip about it, he says it dosen't matter and will tell him another time. Project New Dawn may have something to do with Gideon. See also Gallery Promotional Images 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep03week02/default.html Category:Future Releases Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories